


No More Deaths (No More Goodbyes)

by TRMGee



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Death, Death, Dream Bubble Entry, Fan session, Fuchsia Blood, Moirails, Other, Poet of Hope, Prince of Blood - Freeform, mention of character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRMGee/pseuds/TRMGee
Summary: After centuries of playing Sburb, Iliza calls on a friend to finally see her off to the Dream bubbles. Her moirail, Jack, hopes she will be the last goodbye he will have to say.———These are characters from a server fan session we started awhile ago. Jack, Kore, Rory, Owen, and Dana are owned by others on the server.
Kudos: 1





	No More Deaths (No More Goodbyes)

||

Father Time froze in his tracks. Staring out at the scene before her, Iliza was almost overtook by the beauty of it all. There, spread out before her, was the end of a world; Actually it was the end of many worlds. Destruction had dipped it’s brush into every color and splattered this canvas. Stars hovered in place, folding and expanding outward from themselves, reaching out to grasp something, anything. Planets stilled in their collision courses, a dance of death. The rubble and dust twirled around each other, colors mixing into spirals and tendrils exploring the space around them.

Iliza sat at the edge of a platform, constructed long ago in preparation for this moment. It was the perfect view of this small galaxy. Many centuries had passed since it’s construction, and many events had taken place as well, mainly the deaths of her party members: Dana, Owen, Kore, and Rory. The only ones left of their original party were herself, and Jack, her best friend. After playing that strange game, _Sburb,_ where she and the others were given their immortality and god-tier status, they had begun the waiting game. However, Iliza was done waiting.

A familiar crackling behind her symbolized the arrival of Jack. Iliza stood and turned to meet her oldest friend for one last time.

“Jack.” She said in greeting, nodding towards the poet.

“Iliza.” He replied in the same manner. Iliza brought him into a tight hug, still able to tower over the thin stick of a man. “It’s good to see you my friend. Even at this hour.” Jack joked.

“You and I both know time is relative from galaxy to galaxy, even timelines themselves aren’t cut and dry!” Iliza said, pulling back from him and patting his shoulder. “But time doesn't wait for long, that is one thing we both know is true of its nature.”

Jack nodded solemnly. “You are correct with that statement. But it can wait for a bit longer. Sit with me, let’s talk while we still can.”

“One last time.” Jack grimaced at that line. He did not enjoy endingsーnor goodbyes for that matter. But they sat back at the edge, nonetheless, and stared back out at the painted ending before them. They sat in silence for what seemed to be an eternity, before Iliza finally spoke.

“Remember when Owen tried to eat a peach whole?” She asked, looking at Jack. He chuckled, the faint remnant of a smile crossing his face.

“Why yes. Kore got so worried when he did, and my Dana had to step in to stop him from choking on it.” They both laugh softly, remembering the pure panic of that situation. “And there was that time, a bit after that, when Rory tried to smuggle that lusii of Alternia?” Iliza burst out laughing, shaking her head.

“She was almost arrested. It’s what she gets for trying to snatch herself a poor grubs guardian, no matter how cute it was.” Iliza stated, kicking her legs. “There was also that time where you accidentally mistranslated that poor consort when trying to find your way to the village. What did you ask him again?”

Jack sighed, putting his head in his hands. “I asked, ‘can you guide me to the customer Estate?’ but I’m sure you remember that clearly.” Iliza cackled, falling back onto the ground.

“Priceless!” They continued like thisーtalking about old stories and fond memoriesーuntil silence returned around them.

“Hey Jack?”

“Yes Iliza?”

“I’m scared.” Iliza admitted, looking down at the void under them.

“Of what? You are quite home in the space around us, as I've seen in the past.” Jack questioned, tilting his head.

“No, I mean,” She sighed, “I’m scared of what we have to do. Of what you have to do. Of what’s going to happen to me.” Iliza explained. “Jack, I’m… I’m scared to die.”

This was what Jack had wanted to avoid. The whole purpose of this meeting, this final chat, was to say goodbye to Iliza. Jack was terrible with goodbyes. He’d said it too many times, and after her, he hoped to never say it again. Iliza chose now to pass on. She had so many people waiting on the other side for her, and she wanted to be reunited with them.

And the worst part? Jack had agreed to see her off.

“Iliza, don’t think of it as death, the end of it all. Don’t call this the end of your story, your path, or your tale. You will not fade from this world; you have made it so your life has become fables among children and grubs.” Jack said as he took her hands into his own. “You will not die. You will merely give up your physical state. You are immortal not in your body, but in your actions. You have saved timelines from collapse, shown hundreds how to love, taught whole generations to look beyond the differences they cannot control, and above all Iliza, you showed people how to live.”

Jack smiled and rubbed the rings on Iliza’s hands. “You didn’t let past mistakes hold you back, but used them to propel yourself forward. Not to mention how much you have grown since then.” Iliza wiped a few tears from her eyes, nodding.

“You do have a point there.”

Jack stood, helping Iliza to her feet. “Maybe one day I’ll see you on the other side, but I don’t plan on that happening anytime soon. There is still much work to be done in my story.” Jack explained, stepping back from her. “But one day. I promise you.” He began to walk away.

“Wait!” Iliza called as Jack began to move farther and farther away. “Don’t I get a goodbye hug?” Jack froze, taking a deep breath in before turning back to Iliza.

“No. But you get a see you later hug.” Jack pulled her into a hug, neither let go for a few minutes. This would be their last hug for a long time, and neither really wanted to release each other.

But when they part, Jack disappears, and Iliza is alone again, staring out at the drifting scene before her. She was ready now. Her clock was ready to stop ticking.

||

The heat hit her first, and Iliza closed her eyes as the explosion rolled over her in waves. This was not a death, but it was the end of this journey. This was not a goodbye, but it was a see you later. This was not the end, it was an intermission.

Because there were no more deaths here, and there were no more goodbyes.

“See you later Jack.”


End file.
